


Controversial Yet Mundane

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Play With Me [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: What could have prompted such a dramatic change?





	Controversial Yet Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, I decided that I wanted to write a fic (or ficlet) for all of my Firkle ships. xD It’s kind of a tall order but it’s worth it, I think. This is the first of many, actually, so I hope you guys are looking forward to it!
> 
>  **EDIT:** This is mega old. Sorry. I have sixteen fics to post and seventeen that need edited. If you’re someone that can edit for all kinds of fandoms, please message me. I really need some help.
> 
>  **Fandoms needed for betaing what I have so far:** Saw, Insidious, Insidious/Saw Crossover, Fallout 3, Heathers, Heathers/Dismissed Crossover, South Park/TheVVitch Crossover, Assassin's Creed, Kick-Ass, Left 4 Dead 2, Dragon Age and Until Dawn.

When Filmore Anderson did _anything_ , Instagram was the first to know. Most of the time, he just liked showing off and getting lots of validation. His ego was so inflated, Firkle didn’t know how his head stayed on his neck. He often thought about seeing what would happen if he decided to just lob it off one day. Would it float away on its own, still begging to be relevant?

At least he didn’t bother with Instagram anymore.

That also meant that when Filmore debuted the beautiful, rich red tips to his dark hair, Firkle was unprepared. The tight black jeans and red button up weren’t helping the racing of the goth’s heart. Dammit, why was that asshole suddenly attractive?

The red should have reminded him of Pete. It should have made him repulsed. Or, at the very least, ready to defend goth appropriation. Instead, all he did was gawk like some troglodyte mouth breather. Oceanic eyes were wide and almost innocent as Filmore glided past him.

“Might want to pick your jaw up off the floor, Dorkle.” He teased with a smirk. So, his shot in the dark had worked. Taking the risk of losing his hand, Filmore reached over and closed Firkle’s mouth for him, patting his cheek with a smirk, “See you in English.”

“Uh… Y-yeah.” What an eloquent sentence. Firkle could have killed himself on the spot for floundering so much.

Filmore blew him a kiss before sauntering off to meet his friends at the other side of the commons. This left Firkle alone with his short circuiting brain and self loathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little short thing, but I’m still happy with it. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: **Seachange** \- _A profound or notable transformation._


End file.
